


Ни одного камня

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom, Romance, Service Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Юрины ноги с шуршанием раздвигали траву и низкие кусты, кроссовки блестели от влаги, распестрелись черными крапинками налипшей трухи, то и дело что-то цеплялось за его джинсы, а лес тяжело дышал справа и слева, спереди и сзади, со всех сторон, даже из-под земли. Или, может быть, это дышал Джей-Джей, который всякий раз, как они сталкивались плечами, целовал его в висок или ухо, а если надо было повернуть, тыкался носом в его щеку или тянул за руку и говорил: Юра.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ни одного камня

Наверное, это было глупо, но, даже когда тропа начала круто забирать вверх, Юра старался не дышать в полную силу. Влажный утренний воздух, пахнущий едва проснувшимся лесом и сырой землей, липко обволакивал внутри нос и горло, тяжелыми облаками оседал в легких, расползался оттуда по всему телу, и это было так странно, что он боялся прочувствовать это в полной мере. Иногда его зацикливало на таких вещах, и некоторое время он не находил в себе силы перешагнуть через них и вернуться в нормальное состояние. Он надеялся, что Джей-Джей ничего не заметит, но Джей-Джей, конечно, заметил.

— Устал? — спросил он, остановившись у пушистой светлой ели. — Недалеко осталось. Но можем сделать привал. 

— Нормально. — Юра поправил воротник толстовки и, решившись, медленно вдохнул пьянящий воздух, как следует, до самого конца. Легкие заполнились, он проглотил то, что оставалось во рту, и, не сдержавшись, дважды негромко кашлянул.

— Дышишь тяжело, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Быстро теряешь форму в межсезонье.

— Иди в пизду.

Джей-Джей довольно рассмеялся. Юра протянул руку и осторожно потрогал зеленую лапу. Иголки были необычные, не похожие на иголки вовсе, короткие и широкие, словно маленькие листочки. 

— Странная елка, — заметил он.

— Это не елка, — ответил Джей-Джей. Его пальцы подтолкнули Юрины, поддели снизу вверх, потянули выше. Ладонь приникла к ладони. — Это болиголов.

— Болиголов? То, чем Сократ травился?

— Сократ? Не знаю. 

Пальцы переплелись, напряглись, ладони сжались плотнее. Юра приоткрыл рот и тихо вздохнул.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это не может быть болиголов. Болиголов — это трава какая-то. 

— Да. Это тсуга. — Джей-Джей сделал шаг ближе, и их предплечья тоже соприкоснулись. 

— Какая тсуга? Ты сказал, болиголов. 

— И болиголов, и тсуга*. У нее два имени. Как у тебя. Юра и… 

— Юра и…

— Моя детка?

Юра не успел ни что-либо ответить, ни даже сгримасничать. Джей-Джей шагнул вплотную к нему, взял его свободной рукой за подбородок, дохнул горячим, раздавил губы сочным, требовательным поцелуем, однако отстранился, едва мазнув языком по зубам, и со счастливым смешком прижался носом к носу. Его рука, пройдясь по скуле, схватила Юрину шею под затылком, пальцы забрались в волосы, раздергивая небрежно завязанный узел.

— Ты ужасен, — прошептал Юра ему в рот. 

— А ты предсказуем. Ты всегда это говоришь, когда тебя возбуждают мои слова.

— Они меня не возбуждают.

Джей-Джей хмыкнул и отпустил его. Ветка, которую они задели, все еще прыгала, как будто тряслась от смеха над ними. 

— У нас таких нет, — сказал Юра. — Я думаю. 

— Здесь их много. Еще насмотришься. Идем дальше?

— Да. 

Юра поднял на него взгляд, и глаза, синее которых он не видел никогда в своей жизни, недоверчиво сощурились.

— Юра, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Все, что ты не говоришь, превращается в камни.

— Я знаю. — Юра тяжело сглотнул. — Потом.

— Это задумывалось как живописная прогулка.

— Я знаю. 

— Хорошо.

Джей-Джей подмигнул, развернулся и снова начал подниматься по тропе. Юра одернул толстовку, поправил ворот майки под ней и зашагал следом. Украдкой он вертел головой, потому что ему все чудилось, будто лес дышит, и он поневоле пытался поймать момент, в который листва вздрогнет от этого дыхания, ложащегося на щеки влагой. Но лес дразнил его и не давал себя схватить. Справа показалась еще одна тсуга — или это была уже все-таки ель. Юра опознавал клены, дубы, конечно, березы, хотя их давно не было видно, они обособленными группками толпились по кромке леса и не забирались в глубину. Красная куртка Джей-Джея маячила перед глазами невозможно ярким пятном, за которое хотелось ухватиться, но вместо этого Юра лишь снова смотрел по сторонам и дышал теперь уже в полную силу.

Лес был огромным и изнутри казался бесконечным зеленым лабиринтом. Он захлестывал, обступал, обнимал, переполнял и с головой накрывал запахами, которые были знакомы и не знакомы одновременно. Разумеется, Юра бывал в лесу, особенно часто в детстве, он ходил с дедом собирать грибы, когда жил в Москве, и потом, в Питере, Гошка несколько раз возил их с Милой за черникой, но сейчас все было по-другому. Этот лес пах по-другому. Этот лес пах так же, как пахнет Джей-Джей, если застать его в отеле сразу после прилета, если прийти к нему в номер, броситься ему на шею, одним движением прорвавшись через оборону бессмысленной болтовни и лучезарных улыбок, чувствуя, как его руки медлят, неуверенно теребя ткань футболки, но наконец сдавливают тебя до хруста в ребрах, сунуть нос под его воротник и закрыть глаза.

Конечно, он все придумал. Джей-Джей, приезжая на соревнования, не мог пахнуть этим лесом хотя бы потому, что уезжал он из города, а в этом лесу не был уже больше года и до того тоже бывал редко. В горах Лорентьен они гостили на вилле Джей-Джеевой тетки Зои, и это оказалось вовсе не так страшно, как Юра предполагал вначале. Он боялся, что им придется с утра до вечера распивать с Зоей чаи, хвалить цветы в ее саду и разглядывать ее фотоальбомы, но Джей-Джей хотел показать ему горы и озеро, и он не мог отказаться. Однако Зоя, как выяснилось, предпочитала проводить время в компании шумного бородатого мужчины, который этим летом должен был стать ее третьим мужем, и двух подружек с соседних вилл. Они с Джей-Джеем почти все время были предоставлены сами себе, и к этому Юра не хотел привыкать. Это не могло длиться долго.

Красное пятно куртки развернулось быстрым мазком неаккуратной кисти, и синие глаза вновь уставились на Юру.

— Здесь пройдем через лес, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Подъем покруче, зато быстрее. Будет прогалина, а там уже начнется ельник, и почти пришли.

— Я думал, мы уже почти пришли.

— Устал? Тебе там понравится. 

— Мне и здесь нравится.

— Я рад. Но ты не пожалеешь.

Джей-Джей протянул руку, и Юра помедлил, прежде чем вложить в нее свою. Пальцы тут же сжались вокруг ладони, большой гладящим движением прошелся по костяшкам. Рука у Джей-Джея была теплая, как обычно, теплей его собственной.

— Ты хоть знаешь, куда идешь? — спросил Юра, когда Джей-Джей потянул его вглубь леса. Сухие ветки и листья захрустели под подошвами кроссовок.

— Не волнуйся, мы не заблудимся. — Джей-Джей, оглянувшись, стрельнул в него короткой улыбкой. — Я нашел это место, когда мне было двенадцать лет. Достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить ориентиры. От вон того пня, — он махнул рукой вправо, где огромный коричневый пень, похожий на насупившегося, сгорбленного и успевшего порасти травой старика-лешего, наблюдал за ними из кустов, — до дуба с двумя дуплами, — рука указала вперед, но дуба пока не было видно. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Разве у меня есть выбор? — Юра наконец поравнялся с ним и зашагал рядом. — Один я отсюда все равно не выберусь. Я в твоей власти.

— Ты так это говоришь. — Джей-Джей крепче сжал его руку. — Как будто хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал тебе свою власть прямо сейчас. 

— Мне кажется, у тебя в ушах стоит какой-то фильтр на мои слова.

— Да. Называется «любовь». 

Джей-Джей за руку резко развернул его к себе лицом и прижался губами ко рту, который Юра уже открыл, чтобы ответить очередной колкостью, и колкость осталась внутри, прокатилась шипами вниз по пищеводу, обожгла ядом желудок, сгорела и оставила после себя только голую истину. Называется «любовь», еще бы.

Они так и не расцепили рук. 

Одно дупло в дубе было по центру ствола, другое — спрятано, будто под мышкой, под толстым суком. Пройдя мимо, они взяли левее. 

Юрины ноги с шуршанием раздвигали траву и низкие кусты, кроссовки блестели от влаги, распестрелись черными крапинками налипшей трухи, то и дело что-то цеплялось за его джинсы, а лес тяжело дышал справа и слева, спереди и сзади, со всех сторон, даже из-под земли. Или, может быть, это дышал Джей-Джей, который всякий раз, как они сталкивались плечами, целовал его в висок или ухо, а если надо было повернуть, тыкался носом в его щеку или тянул за руку и говорил: Юра. 

Юра любил, когда он говорил «Юра», и понимал, что он об этом знает. 

Прогалина оказалась большой, и посередине ее пересекала полоса низкой и чахлой травы, которая позволяла предположить, что раньше там была дорога.

— Была, — подтвердил Джей-Джей, когда Юра его об этом спросил. — Но здесь давно никто не ходит. Есть смотровая площадка чуть дальше. Оттуда, наверное, даже получше.

— И почему мы не пошли туда?

— Потому что я не хочу ни с кем делить этот прекрасный вид.

— Ты все равно не можешь запретить им смотреть.

— Этот прекрасный вид, — со вкусом повторил Джей-Джей, и Юра понял, что грядет фирменная искрометная шутка, — на твою задницу, Юра. 

Юра прыснул. Это было нисколько не смешно, но Джей-Джей как никто другой умел делать несмешные вещи смешными. Возможно, дело было в интонации, выражении лица или непоколебимой уверенности в себе. Возможно, дело было в чем-то еще. 

— Не смейся, — сказал Джей-Джей, — это правда. Ты знаешь, я очень люблю людей. Мне даже бывает плохо, когда вокруг слишком мало людей. Но когда рядом ты, я хочу быть только с тобой.

— Потому что мы редко видимся.

— Может быть. Но какая разница почему? 

Юрина ладонь давно вспотела и горела жаром, но он все-таки вдавил ее в руку Джей-Джея еще сильней, требовательно дернул, а Джей-Джей сжал в ответ так, что стало больно. Когда он был рядом, Юра часто хотел, чтобы было больно. Это держало его в реальности, если сознание пыталось уплыть.

В ельнике воздух был тяжелым и мокрым. Еще там было очень темно и очень тихо, гораздо тише, чем в лиственном лесу, и, поддавшись атмосфере, они, не сговариваясь, оба начали ступать медленно и осторожно. Землю покрывали островки мха и какого-то растения с яркими сердцевидными листочками, попадались редкие кустики с длинными гладкими листьями. Ели стояли мрачными, грузными фигурами, и их было много, кое-где они толпились, словно те, что находились дальше, напирали, стараясь за лапами передних лучше разглядеть наглых нарушителей их спокойствия. Они были неуютными, высокими, не пушистыми, как тсуги, а по-настоящему колючими, недоверчивыми, полными угрюмых, беспокойных, путанных мыслей, и вот они уже точно дышали, поднимаясь и опускаясь, раздуваясь и сжимаясь, выдавая себя темно-зеленым шевелением на периферии Юриного зрения. Юра спотыкался, и они обдавали его влажными волнами безмолвного хохота, вздергивал подбородок и смотрел прямо в них — и они замирали, притворяясь безразличными и холодными. А он был уверен, что они горячие, но не смел прикоснуться, чтобы это проверить. 

Джей-Джей уверенно вел его вперед. Подъем сохранялся, но стал менее крутым. Юрина рука перестала мокнуть и начала обреченно неметь, Джей-Джей по-прежнему держал ее крепко, ослабив хватку лишь самую чуточку, и Юра был ему благодарен и за первое, и за второе. Был ему благодарен за то, что он понимает без слов, даже если это просто инстинкт. 

Он думал, что ели сожрали бы его, не будь с ним рядом Джей-Джея. Однако Джей-Джея они опасались. Может быть, уважали. Может, просто помнили. 

Когда они расступились, это для Юры стало неожиданностью. Просветлело в одно мгновение, островки растительности иссякли, и внезапно он набрал в грудь столько воздуха, что не смог сдержать кашель. Джей-Джей выпустил его ладонь и схватился выше локтя, а вторую руку положил ему на плечо. Юра согнулся почти пополам, проглатывая вдохи. Прямо под его ногами была короткая невзрачная трава и голая земля, а дальше не было ничего. 

— Осторожно, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Тут обрыв.

— Мог и пораньше предупредить, — сдавленно выговорил Юра.

— Я решил, что так будет эффектней. И я был прав. Надеюсь, ты кашляешь от восторга, а не от того, что тебе в горло залетел воробей.

— Не думаю, что воробьи летают так высоко. — Юра медленно разогнулся и прочистил горло. — Просто в лесу было трудно дышать.

— Да? — удивился Джей-Джей. — Мне, наоборот, казалось легче. На открытых местах воздух какой-то… нефильтрованный. Здесь далеко не самая высокая точка, но уже трудно, по-горному. 

Юра наконец посмотрел вперед и опять едва не задохнулся. Джей-Джей не соврал, вид и правда был потрясающий. Внизу черно-зеленым полотном от левого и до правого края, вперед и вверх, насколько хватало глаз, тянулся лес, а в глубине чашки леса лежало озеро, синее, маслянистое, гладкое, как сама пустота. С дальней стороны берег был иззубрен, и лес, который обнимал его со всех сторон, как будто выходил там прямо из воды и, едва отряхнувшись, блестящий, мокрый, шел вперед, с каждым шагом раздаваясь, разбухая, расщепляясь на деревья разной формы и высоты, но оставаясь единым, оставаясь дрожащим, покрытым непроходящей рябью, дыбящимся, дышащим океаном. Юра вдохнул и выдохнул вместе с ним. Отсюда, сверху, он мог бы сделать несколько шагов и прыгнуть в него, поплыть, раздвигая руками листья, теряя одежду, теряя личность и сущность, превращаясь и растворяясь, до самого озера, до источника, нырнуть туда и глотнуть синей пустоты. 

— Хочешь пить? — спросил Джей-Джей. 

Юра обернулся. Джей-Джей успел снять рюкзак, поставить его на землю у ближайшей ели и достать полуторалитровую бутылку воды. Юра кивнул и протянул руку. Вода была не очень холодная, даже тепловатая, наверное, нагрелась от Джей-Джеевой спины, но он одним махом выпил почти треть, только сейчас осознав, что его мучает жажда. 

— Устал, — в третий раз сказал Джей-Джей, теперь уже утвердительно. — Не надо было тебя тащить.

— Надо было, — ответил Юра, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Здесь очень… это… 

Он опять повернулся к обрыву и проскользил взглядом слева направо, пытаясь отследить, где один зеленый переходит в другой зеленый, и вдруг почти наяву увидел самого себя где-то там, внизу, одинокую фигурку в центре буйства, порожденного силами, разбуженными миллионы лет назад, а потом представил, что, пока они с Джей-Джеем шли сюда, кто-нибудь тоже мог смотреть на них сверху, и у него закружилась голова. 

— Стоять, — сказал Джей-Джей, хватая его за плечи — должно быть, он все-таки пошатнулся. — Что с тобой?

— Теряю сознание от красоты.

— Серьезно?

— Почти. Скорее от масштаба. Просто я… — Руки Джей-Джея отпустили его плечи, но переместились на пояс, пролезли под толстовку, переплели пальцы у него на животе, прижали его к твердой и теплой груди. Юра немного подышал и проговорил очень быстро: — Просто я сравнил. Себя, нас с тобой и… все это. И это нельзя сравнивать, по-моему. Тебе не кажется, что люди — баг, а не фича? Зачем мы вообще нужны?

— Иногда кажется. — Джей-Джей поцеловал его в затылок. — Но теперь, когда мы есть, об этом поздно думать, потому что мы уже нужны друг другу. Ты нужен мне. Например.

— Ты мне тоже нужен. Очень сильно. — Ты не представляешь, как сильно, добавил Юра про себя. — Но я вижу, как захожу в этот лес и исчезаю, растворяюсь в нем. Не наоборот. Понимаешь, я могу сфотать это, выложить фотку в Инстаграм и думать, что оно для меня. А оно не для меня. Оно просто — само по себе, ему до меня и дела нет. Но если потребуется, оно сожрет меня, не моргнув глазом.

— Не сожрет, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я не позволю. 

— Оно и тебя сожрет.

— Нет. Никто никого не сожрет, пока я тебя держу. 

— Извини, — сказал Юра чуть погодя. — Я знаю, что мы сюда пришли не за этим. Я все испортил, да?

— Не знаю, — серьезно ответил Джей-Джей. — Конечно, я был бы рад, если бы ты сказал, что вид очень красивый, и выложил фотку в Инстаграм.

— Я бы не выложил, — пробормотал Юра. — Это просто фигура речи. Я не могу, никто не должен знать, что я здесь.

— Но, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Гораздо больше я ценю твою искренность. Это в тебе самое сексуальное. Не считая того, что можно потрогать. 

Правая рука Джей-Джея быстро переместилась на его пах и с силой сжала, но сразу вернулась обратно на живот. Юра невольно дернулся, плотнее впечатываясь спиной в чужое тело.

— К тому же ты прав, — добавил Джей-Джей. — В самом деле страшно. Обманка этого места — кажется, что на многие километры вокруг нет вообще никого. Но я тебе уже говорил про смотровую площадку. Она слева, и можно было бы отсюда увидеть, если бы кромка не изгибалась так, чтобы спрятать ее за лесом. А на озере есть пара домов, но только с ближней к нам стороны, с этого ракурса их скрывают деревья. Вон там краешек причала, смотри.

Правая рука вновь его отпустила, на этот раз чтобы вытянуться вперед и навести указательный палец на берег озера. Юра прищурил один глаз и кивнул, хотя ничего не увидел. Дело все равно было не в этом. 

Рука опустилась и забрала у него бутылку с водой, подняла ее выше, над ухом раздались звуки глотков, треск сминаемого в пальцах пластика. Лес, не замечая ничего, продолжал размеренно пульсировать, спрятанное в каком-нибудь глубоком темном дупле сердце гнало по его венам малахитовую кровь. Он был живой и жаркий, он ворочался и принюхивался, словно зверь, чудовищный в своей грандиозности, отразившейся в каждой мелкой травинке. Юра опустил взгляд под ноги, и его замутило. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Джей-Джей, будто почувствовав это. 

— Я не хочу уходить, — ответил Юра. — Пока не хочу. 

— Тогда посидим. Только не на краю обрыва. 

Джей-Джей разомкнул объятия и опять взял его за руку, потянул назад, ближе к лесу. Юра отступил от обрыва неохотно. Ему казалось, что он не прошел какой-то тест, что он чего-то так и не понял, не рассмотрел, не обнаружил. Джей-Джей отодвинул свой рюкзак, убрал в него бутылку, которую они вдвоем почти прикончили, а потом снял куртку и жестом фокусника расстелил ее на земле у ближайшей ели. Ель задышала чаще и громче.

— Грязно же, — сказал Юра.

— Не так, как могло бы быть. По крайней мере в последние дни не было дождей. Если ты переживаешь за мою куртку, она старая, повидала и не такое.

— Мда? — Юра заставил себя усмехнуться и сесть, не выдавая дрожи. — Что, например?

— Ну, однажды я опрокинул на нее банку чесночного соуса, которую пытался открыть. Упал в ней в лужу, когда катался на скейте. Моя сестра изрисовала ее гуашью. Мама как-то попыталась ее выкинуть, и она полдня пролежала в мусорке, прежде чем я заметил.

Юра посмотрел на него с укоризной, и он добавил:

— Не волнуйся, с тех пор она побывала в химчистке.

Юра молча покачал головой и уставился прямо, согнул ноги, подтянул их к груди. Джей-Джей сел справа от него, прижался теплым боком, обхватил рукой его колено. Слева, в паре сантиметров от Юриного лица, висела еловая лапа, и если бы он повернул туда голову, она задела бы его нос. Вместо этого он повернул голову к Джей-Джею, и иголки вцепились в его волосы. Юра замер, и, наверное, что-то изменилось в его лице, потому что Джей-Джей, который явно думал, что они будут целоваться, закрыл рот, нахмурился и спросил:

— Что?

— Волосы, — прошептал Юра. 

Пальцы Джей-Джея ощупали его затылок, дернули пряди, сильнее растрепывая узел. Что-то пробежало по шее в ворот толстовки и под футболку, застряло у пояса джинсов. 

— Ай, — сказал Юра. — Аккуратно, мне за шиворот иголки сыпятся. 

— Достать? 

Джей-Джей подался ближе, положил подбородок ему на плечо, а его рука опустилась вниз, и пальцы сзади задрали толстовку, вытащили футболку из джинсов. Иголки тут же провалились дальше, за пояс. 

— Здесь ничего нет, — жарко прошептал ему в ухо Джей-Джей, ощупывая низ его спины и бока. — Может, тебе показалось?

— Они ниже провалились.

— В самом деле? — с довольным мурлыканьем Джей-Джей запустил ладонь под резинку его трусов. Джинсы сидели недостаточно плотно, чтобы помешать ему скользнуть пальцем в ложбинку между ягодиц. 

— В самом, — сказал Юра, хотя, может быть, ему и правда показалось. По позвоночнику снова бегало, и это были уже точно не иголки, а мурашки. Джей-Джей сунул нос ему под подбородок, шумно понюхал его кожу, словно собака, поцеловал, заставляя его откинуть голову назад. Еловая лапа царапнула макушку, на этот раз игриво, как бы предупреждая. Юра задрал голову выше и окинул ее взглядом. Неприветливый черный силуэт, бесформенный, словно кто-то в ярости долго и беспорядочно с нажимом водил ручкой по бумаге, нависал над ними, и он все еще чувствовал исходящую от него угрозу, но потаенную, сдерживаемую, не готовую реализоваться. Как будто лес в конце концов не счел их опасными. Или он просто начал привыкать. 

Тем временем Джей-Джей расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах, освободив себе больше места, подтянул его ближе, вынуждая завалиться на бедро, и запустил руку глубже. Его пальцы через трусы смяли Юрины ягодицы. 

— Ты пытаешься меня раздеть, — сказал Юра.

— Должны же мы найти эти чертовы иголки.

— Удобный предлог, правда?

— И как тебе только в голову пришло? Хотя мог бы сказать, что тебе за шиворот гусеница свалилась, я бы раздел тебя быстрее.

— Я учту на будущее. 

Юра встал на колени, обвивая рукой шею Джей-Джея, Джей-Джей сел прямо, сдвинулся дальше, и Юра, придерживая сползающие джинсы, оседлал его ноги. Джей-Джей немедленно положил ладонь ему на пах, с нажимом погладил через ткань, и Юра с удовлетворением почувствовал, как, несмотря на все глупые мысли, его член отзывается на это, набухая, толкается в чужую руку, выпрямляется и собирает капельки тепла со всего его тела в живот. 

— А если нас увидят? — спросил он.

— Ты бы пошел через лес, когда есть хоженая тропа?

— Ты же как-то пошел.

— Я особенный. 

— Угу. С особенностями в развитии. 

— Расслабься. 

— А вдруг кто-то снимает красивые виды с дрона?

— Тогда мы превратим их унылую документалку в задорное эротическое кино. Давай, покажи мне страсть.

Юра хихикнул сдавленно, потому что руки Джей-Джея, опять забравшись под майку, стиснули его так сильно, что стало невозможно вдохнуть. Ладони шарили по его спине, пальцы массировали, мяли, легонько щипали вдоль позвоночника и под лопатками, заставляя его беспрестанно вертеться и ерзать, уходя от одних прикосновений, чтобы подставиться под другие. Он снял толстовку вместе с майкой, швырнул их в сторону, отплевываясь от волос.

— Не замерзнешь? — спросил Джей-Джей.

Юра взял его голову под скулы и, закрыв глаза, поцеловал тугие, полные губы, раскрыл их, потянул его язык себе в рот. Замершие было руки вновь принялись ласкать его спину, от ягодиц, с которых они медленно, но верно стягивали белье, до шеи, которую сдавили осторожно, бережно, едва заметным знаком обозначая жесткость, в которой Юра нуждался, когда все было слишком мягким, нечетким, водянистым. Джей-Джей это хорошо понимал, хотя они долго искали грань между желанным и необязательным. 

Не разрывая поцелуй, Юра на ощупь расстегнул его джинсы и вытащил из трусов член, восхитительно твердый, горячий, гладкий. Он провел большим пальцем по извилистой венке сбоку, помассировал головку, обхватив всей ладонью, сделал несколько медленных, дразнящих движений — но когда Джей-Джей попытался повторить за ним, отклеился от его губ и сказал:

— Не надо. Я хочу тебе подрочить. Чтобы только ты. Ладно?

— Конечно.

— Обними меня?

— Так? — Руки обвили и сжали его тело. — Крепче?

— Еще. Только оставь мне место. 

Хватка усилилась, и стало совсем хорошо — не больно, но трудно, так что нельзя было делать бессмысленных или незначительных движений. Юра напряг руку на стволе, поддвинул кольцо из большого и указательного пальца прямо под головку и аккуратно лег плечами на плечи Джей-Джея, уместил голову в изгиб, щекой к скуле. Он знал, что его дыхание будет щекотать Джей-Джею кожу, а еще — что Джей-Джей услышит то, что он будет говорить.

— У тебя охуенный член, — сказал он, осторожно таща пальцы вверх и натягивая на головку крайнюю плоть. 

— Правда? — глухо отозвался Джей-Джей. — Что тебе в нем нравится?

— Нравится, как он стоит. Как дает по мозгам, когда его трогаю. Твердый, как мрамор. Но теплый. Горячий. Нравится, что он такой горячий только для меня.

— А еще?

— Головка. — Юра медленно обнажил ее, не видя, но отлично представляя. — Она такая большая, это пиздец меня заводит. Так люблю ее облизывать. Брать ее в рот. 

Он лизнул Джей-Джея в шею, поцеловал чуть солоноватую кожу, и Джей-Джей охнул на пределе слышимости. 

— Люблю, когда она входит в меня первый раз, — прошептал Юра. — Как круто от этого болит и как приятно потом, когда она уже внутри.

Бедра Джей-Джея под ним напряглись, член мягко, но требовательно ткнулся в пальцы. Юра опять перехватил его ладонью. 

— И мне нравится, какого он размера. Как он помещается в мою руку. 

— Вот это комплимент, — с придыханием фыркнул Джей-Джей. — Любишь члены побольше, так и скажи. В интернете огромный выбор всяких игрушек.

— Я люблю твой член. — Юра укусил его в плечо. — Но мы можем разнообразить, если ты хочешь.

— Не перекладывай ответственность… на меня, — выговорил Джей-Джей, глотая через каждое слово. Юра не ответил и задвигал рукой быстрее.

Другой рукой он обнимал плечи Джей-Джея и, продолжая размеренно, не ускоряясь, как бы бедра под ним ни вздрагивали, дрочить его член, смотрел за его спину в лес. Густой, переполненный непонятной, недоступной жизнью, он едва ли просматривался на тридцать метров, скрывая самое сокровенное в темноте, но Юре казалось, что он смотрит в ответ хмурым, напряженным взглядом, смотрит и начинает дышать с ними в такт, даже двигаться с ними в такт, вибрируя, колыхаясь, встряхиваясь. Джей-Джей стиснул его сильнее, потом намного сильнее, всхлипнул в его волосы, почти подкинул его бедрами в воздух. Юра на секунду задумался, не стоит ли потянуть, не дать ему кончить сразу. Но они никуда не торопились, времени хватало на второй раз. Ему все еще было жутко, однако страх начал обрастать волнением, трепетом и даже предвкушением. 

И Джей-Джей все еще держал его, мощно, словно якорь, тянул его к земле. 

— Я тебя люблю, — пробормотал Юра, чувствуя, как на его пальцы выплескивается горячая сперма. — Отпускай.

Джей-Джей не отпускал его еще несколько секунд, а когда отпустил, Юра поднес испачканную руку к лицу и, глядя Джей-Джею в глаза, слизал все, что на ней было. Было немного — большая часть попала на одежду. Темно-красный, распухший, мягкий рот Джей-Джея снял с его губ три поцелуя, один за другим.

— Ничего себе тебя развозит на свежем воздухе, — сказал Джей-Джей. 

— Не понравилось?

— Кокетничаешь? Понравилось, конечно. Если бы я знал, я бы привел тебя сюда раньше. 

Юра усмехнулся и сделал попытку встать, но Джей-Джей схватил его за пояс.

— Подожди.

— Чего?

— Дай мне отдышаться.

— И что потом?

Вместо ответа Джей-Джей поцеловал его нежно, как будто все еще боялся причинить боль, а потом покрыл такими же невесомыми, короткими поцелуями его щеку, замер у виска и спросил:

— Тебе лучше?

— Немного.

— Расскажешь?

— Нечего рассказывать. — Юра со вздохом потерся виском о его лоб. — Это все то же. Ты ведешь меня сюда, ты показываешь мне то, что тебе дорого. Есть места, где меня никогда не будет, Джей-Джей.

— Сейчас ты здесь. И мы с тобой еще найдем новые места, где пока нет нас обоих.

— Да. — Юра взял его под ушами, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Я знаю. 

Они помолчали с полминуты, глядя друг на друга. Губы Джей-Джея светлели буквально на глазах.

— Лес не любит меня, — добавил Юра.

— Какой, этот лес? — Джей-Джей протянул руку в сторону и ударил по еловой лапе, той самой, которая цеплялась за Юрины волосы. — Почему ты так считаешь?

— Не знаю. Чувствую. Он наблюдает за мной.

— Он за всеми наблюдает. Это же лес, у него везде сплошные глаза. 

— А это самое сексуальное в тебе, — сказал Юра после нескольких вздохов и двух попыток проглотить ком в горле. — Ты никогда не удивляешься, если я несу хуйню. Ты начинаешь нести хуйню в ответ. 

— Я просто понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Но иди-ка сюда.

— Куда?

— Сюда.

Джей-Джей, держа его за пояс, рывком поднялся на колени и развернул их обоих влево, а потом, продолжая обнимать Юру одной рукой, другой взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть вправо. 

— Гляди, — сказал он. — Видишь, вон там, под елкой? Белое?

— Да. — Юра нашел взглядом еле различимые бледные точки. — Это… 

— Ландыши. Распустились только что. Для тебя.

— Неправда же.

— Докажи. Пока я не сказал, ты их не видел. 

— Это вообще, может, не ландыши. 

— Ландыши. А тебе нужны очки.

Юра прищурился. Джей-Джей поцеловал его в шею сбоку, спереди, между ключиц, а потом опустил на куртку и навис сверху, ухмыляясь. Его ладонь гладила Юру по животу. 

— Ты можешь заставить меня поверить в то, что там ландыши, даже если там нет вообще ничего, — сказал Юра.

— Ты их видел, и я их видел, значит, они есть. Мы как те дети, которые верят, что листья это деньги, палки это мечи, а ворчливая соседка — злобный дракон. И нам все равно, что об этом думают взрослые.

Джей-Джей рассыпал поцелуи по его груди и животу, взявшись обеими руками, стащил вниз по бедрам джинсы и трусы и накрыл ртом его обмякший член. Юра чувствовал, как он напрягается и твердеет прямо там, в мокром жару. В отличие от него самого, Джей-Джей не пытался дразнить и медлить, а начал сосать его сразу мощно, быстро, скользко, заливая его пах слюной, чуть ли не проглатывая в конце каждого размашистого движения. Юра откинул голову назад и отдался полностью на его волю. Волосы совсем растрепались и частично рассыпались по земле, правая рука зарывалась в траву, а левая лежала на затылке Джей-Джея, который на минуту выпустил его член, чтобы вылизать яйца, забраться языком под них, в промежность, поцеловать его бедра с внутренних сторон. Юра раздвинул для него ноги, но джинсы не пускали далеко. Очень хотелось их снять, поставить ступни Джей-Джею на плечи, выгнуться, напрячь все мышцы разом. Он выгнулся и так, а Джей-Джей подсунул под него руки, схватил его за задницу, снова взял его в рот, и стало очень жарко, очень колко, очень хорошо. Семя вышло толчками, оргазм прокатился по телу непроизвольной дрожью, ударил в голову, оставил перед глазами фиолетовое пятно. Юра сомкнул веки и тяжело упал на землю, полный жара, гордости, нежности, благодарности. Он хотел заговорить, но все слова куда-то исчезли. Кто-то дышал с присвистом, со вздохами, и Юра думал, что это опять лес, однако потом понял, что это он сам — а лес, напротив, притих, затаился или, может, замер от шока. Джей-Джей — он чувствовал и слышал, не открывая глаз — сидел рядом с ним, потом встал, отошел, пил воду, стоя где-то совсем далеко. Когда он вернулся, Юра открыл глаза и попросил его:

— Раздень меня.

— Ты уверен? — Джей-Джей опустился рядом с ним на корточки. — Может, наоборот, одеть тебя? Ты весь горячий, простудишься. 

— Раздень, — повторил Юра. — Мне надо.

Он потер бедра друг о друга, потрогал собственные соски, облизал губы.

— Ух, ладно, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Все снимать?

— Все. 

— Меня заводит, когда ты так требуешь, — сказал Джей-Джей, стаскивая с него кроссовки. Юра вжал уже голую ногу в его пах. Под ступней и правда было твердо. — Это тоже ничего. 

Избавив его от джинсов и белья, Джей-Джей попытался лечь рядом, но Юра потянул его на себя.

— Ложись сверху, — сказал он. 

— Я в одежде.

— Ничего. Мне нравится, когда ты в одежде, а я нет. 

Джей-Джей лег на него, обнял его за плечи, руки просунул под спину. Он был большой и тяжелый, невозможно прекрасный. Юра обхватил его ногами, пятками потер шершавую ткань джинсов. Какая-то заклепка впивалась ему в живот, и он заерзал, надеясь на царапину.

— Что же ты делаешь, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Но резинки нет.

— Резинка есть. У меня в рюкзаке. 

— Смазки нет. Можно без нее.

— Смазка тоже есть.

— Ты дурак?

— Отпусти меня, я сейчас.

Юра развел в стороны ноги, и Джей-Джей метнулся к своему рюкзаку. Сразу стало зябко и неуютно. Юра, растирая руками плечи, поднял взгляд на еловую ветвь, которая по-прежнему нависала над ним. Только теперь ему казалось, что она закрывает его от чужих глаз.

Джей-Джей сел между его ног и поцеловал его колено.

— У тебя иголки в волосах, — сказал он. — Красиво. Ты такой красивый, у меня дух захватывает. Что мне сделать?

— Ложись обратно, — велел Юра. — Еще немного.

Между Джей-Джеем, землей и еловой веткой он чувствовал себя под такой надежной защитой, что рушить ее казалось преступлением. Джей-Джей терзал зубами его шею, ему хотелось очень сильно, Юра, у меня яйца сейчас лопнут, пожалуйста, детка, позволь мне, а потом я буду лежать с тобой, не шевелясь, сколько ты скажешь. Юра не хотел лишаться одной из точек контакта и в конце концов перевернулся на живот. 

— Зачем ты носишь с собой резинки и смазку? — спросил он.

— Низачем. В смысле, не ношу. Взял сегодня, потому что собирался выебать тебя в лесу. 

— Ты только о ебле думаешь.

— Сейчас да, — честно согласился Джей-Джей. — Можно уже?

Юра приподнял бедра, опираясь на локти, и Джей-Джей нащупал его дырку пальцами, щедро политыми смазкой.

— Лучше б ты плед взял, — пробормотал Юра. Джей-Джей протолкнул пальцы внутрь, склонился над ним и вцепился зубами в его загривок. Тело дернулось прочь, Юра удержал его на месте и прошептал:

— Еще, еще. Еще, боже.

Джей-Джей зализал укус и взял кожу в другом месте, рядом, чуть осторожней, теперь увеличивая давление зубов постепенно. Его пальцы разматывали внутри у Юры горящие провода, а зубы сматывали их обратно, так, что они были в постоянном напряжении, так, что он не мог размотаться в слюни или смотаться внутрь себя. Так, что он был привязан и свободен. 

Джей-Джей перевернул его на лопатки восхитительно грубо, вломился в него одним движением, прижал его плечи к земле, трахал его мощными толчками, каждый из которых был как финальный, не сдерживался абсолютно нигде. Юра кричал, он знал, что Джей-Джея это не испугает. Его искусанная шея болела, вывернутые под непривычным углом руки болели, он кончил раньше Джей-Джея, даже не притронувшись к себе, просто выгибаясь и зажимая свой член между их телами, а потом он встал снова и ныл так потрясающе, что Юра больше не хотел кончать. 

— Люблю тебя, — шептал ему на ухо Джей-Джей, вздрагивая всем телом, наваливаясь с такой силой, будто пытался продавить землю. — Детка, люблю. Лучше тебя нет, не было и не будет никогда. 

Юра из последних сил обхватил его ногами, поднял голову и поцеловал его в ухо, в шею, наконец в губы. Как почти каждый раз, он был уверен, что вспыхнет и сгорит дотла, разорвется на куски или просто проснется. И, как обычно, этого не случилось. 

— Ты кончил? — спросил Джей-Джей, отпустив его плечи. Юра кивнул. — У тебя стоит.

— Пусть стоит. Потом. Не выходи из меня.

— Сколько смогу.

Джей-Джей устало рассмеялся и шевельнул бедрами. Он был влажный, блестящий, душный, он дышал, словно лес, он был как лес, первобытный, неизбежный, единственный, и теперь Юре было уже совсем не удивительно, что он этим лесом пахнет. 

— Ты можешь продолжить, — сказал Юра. — Просто не останавливайся, пока снова не встанет. 

— В гроб меня хочешь вогнать? К тому же я и так тебя измучил. Ты весь будешь в синяках.

— Да. — Юра покатал во рту язык, посмотрел ему в глаза, отвел взгляд, посмотрел снова. — Спасибо. Ты знаешь, как мне нравится. 

— Не строй глазки. Я постараюсь. Но теперь по моим правилам. 

— Твои правила, мои правила. Все давно смешалось.

— И это тоже верно. 

Джей-Джей вдруг протянул руку вверх и дернул еловую лапу, которая в ответ вновь осыпала Юрины волосы иголками. Юра зажмурился, попытался улыбнуться, но лишь скривился.

— Юра? Говори мне. Не оставляй камней. Видишь, здесь нет ни одного.

— Я уеду, — сказал Юра, поворачивая голову набок. — Скоро мне придется уехать. 

— Но ты останешься здесь, — ответил Джей-Джей. — С иголками в волосах на моей куртке. И не только здесь. Ты много где останешься. 

— Это не то же самое. 

— Нет. Но это лучше, чем ничего. 

Джей-Джей не переставал двигаться в нем мелкими, экономными движениями, а его руки ласкали живот, грудь, шею, брали его голову, держали ее, пока губы целовали его пересохший рот. Юра сделал усилие и сжался вокруг его члена, расслабился, сжался снова. Это еще не все, думал он, это уже много, и это еще не все. С тех пор, как они впервые встали вместе у бортика катка, он научился ценить мгновения и растягивать их надолго, на день, на неделю, на годы.

Джей-Джей целовал его за ухом, а он, повернув голову, смотрел на лес вдалеке, за озером. Солнце сегодня так и не вышло, и лес оставался сумрачным, непроницаемым, непостижимым, но, может быть, сам он начал кое-что понимать. 

Если в каждое мгновение умещать год и если как следует стараться, можно в конце концов вырастить что-то, что простоит века. 

Он мотнул головой, поцеловал Джей-Джея в подбородок, в щеку, в нос, под глазом. Ему все время казалось, что он старается недостаточно, что Джей-Джей делает для него намного больше. 

— Детка, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — Ты понесешь меня домой, понял?

— Понял. — Юра поцеловал его в губы. — Под горку нормально. 

Джей-Джей двинул бедрами сильнее, обхватил его под ребрами и прижал к себе крепко. Юра обнял его за шею, потянулся вверх в бесплодной попытке оказаться еще ближе, хотя стать ближе было уже невозможно. Однако он знал, что всегда будет пытаться. 

Еловая лапа едва заметно качалась над их головами, шелестела трава, звенели бусинки ландышей, и все вокруг дышало глубоко, равномерно, спокойно, и они дышали в такт, а может быть, дышали только они, а вокруг не было ничего, все было внутри, и, право, Юра уже не знал, в чем разница.

**Author's Note:**

> * болиголов и тсуга это, конечно, не одно и то же, но по-английски оба могут называться hemlock


End file.
